<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thus Always To Tyrants by carmenfoster14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053371">Thus Always To Tyrants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14'>carmenfoster14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flashbacks, Light Angst, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little bit of carmen lamenting after death<br/>last one<br/>it's been gr8</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Carmen/ Dear Julia [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thus Always To Tyrants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me die, let me drown."</p><p>Neither of those happened.</p><p>I would've liked to have been buried. I was.</p><p>I made it to Heaven. I'd still come around when the time for sleep was through.</p><p>"Over hill, over dale, through the valley and vale, do not weep, do not wail, I am coming for you!"</p><p>I was waiting for Julia to join me. I wanted her to live a long, wonderful life, but... I missed her.</p><p>"Every tomb, every sea, spit the bones from your teeth!"</p><p>I wished those living free from their ransom.</p><p>At some point, Shadowsan joined me. </p><p>He told me V.I.L.E. won. I cried.</p><p>Everything I did, in vain.</p><p>"Let the valleys awake! Let them rattle and shake!" I shouted bitterly.</p><p>The wind remakes all that time has torn away. Maybe it could remake order or morality.</p><p>"To and fro, I will not follow," I heard.</p><p>"Where you go, I would not follow."</p><p>"Jules!"</p><p>We embraced. </p><p>I buried my face in her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," I muttered.</p><p>"Carmen, you've nothing to apologize for."</p><p>"I failed you. I... I didn't do all-"</p><p>"Hush."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"I looked for you when the sun rose, as the skeletons danced to a timbrel and lyre. There was always a wind alive in the valley. I figured it was you."</p><p>"Did I fill your lungs and your thoughts?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Where I go, will you still follow?</p><p>Will you leave your shaded hollow?</p><p>Will you greet the daylight looming? </p><p>Learn to love without consuming?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>